


A Secret Moment

by PersephoneSiren



Series: Draco x Adam [1]
Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Clash of the Titans (2010), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneSiren/pseuds/PersephoneSiren
Summary: Adam se réveille au milieu de la nuit, seul dans le lit qu'il partage avec Draco. Mais, où est passé ce dernier ?





	A Secret Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeWendigogo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeWendigogo/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [A Secret Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348670) by [PersephoneSiren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneSiren/pseuds/PersephoneSiren)



> Petite histoire qui avait déjà été publiée il y a quelques mois, mais qui fut supprimée. Elle a été revue et corrigée pour cette nouvelle publication.

* * *

 

Adam venait de se réveiller, essayant doucement d’ouvrir ses yeux, pour chercher du regard le réveil qui indiquait quatre heures du matin. Encore à moitié endormi, il se retourna pour se rouler en boule et ainsi, mieux se pelotonner contre Draco. Nu et frissonnant légèrement sous la couette, le jeune homme se mit à tâtonner à l’aveugle et en silence le matelas, cherchant la présence de son ours, qui était une parfaite bouillotte selon le journaliste. Mais il ne trouva pas de dos, de torse ou de cheveux noués en tresses. Adam se résolut a alors ouvrir ses grands yeux bleus, puis à allumer une lampe pour confirmer ses craintes : son amant avait déserté le lit conjugal.

Le jeune homme aux boucles brunes se redressa et tendit l’oreille, cherchant à percevoir le moindre son qui lui indiquerait où pouvait bien se trouver Draco. C’est au bout de quelques secondes qu’il entendit un bruit familier, qui provenait très probablement du salon. Adam se leva, puis enfila rapidement un tee-shirt de l’ancien soldat, pour réchauffer un peu son corps qui grelottait de froid, avant de doucement se faufiler hors de la chambre et marcher en direction du bruit. En s’approchant aussi silencieusement que possible, il put alors apercevoir dans l’entrebâillement de la porte, où se trouvait son homme. Ce dernier, simplement vêtu d’un boxer, les cheveux attachés en un rapide chignon, était assis sur l’une des chaises du salon et s’adonnait à un plaisir qu’il aimait pratiquer en de rares occasions.

C’était une activité qu’il aimait exercer en solitaire, à l’abri des regards et plus particulièrement, de celui de son jeune amant. Il n’avait, en aucun cas, honte de ce qu’il faisait, mais Draco appréciait de pouvoir se consacrer à ce loisir, seul et quand il en avait la possibilité, goûtant avec délice au silence et à la quiétude de ses moments. Mais, qui aurait pu croire que sous son apparence bourrue et son caractère bougon, cet ancien soldat, dont le corps était couvert de cicatrices, aimait faire une telle activité ? La première fois qu’Adam avait surpris son ours en pleine pratique, il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de poser milles et une question à ce sujet. Hors, depuis ce jour, Draco avait alors pris l’habitude de se cacher pour pratiquer ce petit loisir personnel qu’il aimait et ainsi, éviter que son amant ne l’assaille de nouvelles questions ou ne vienne le perturber, venant réclamer son attention, car le journaliste était parfois insatiable, réclamant sans cesse son ours pour le moindre prétexte. Et chaque situation était une bonne occasion pour faire monter le désir et assouvir ses besoins. Certes, Draco savait résister à bien des choses, son passé de soldat aidant dans ces moments précis, mais il avait souvent eu bien du mal à ne pas succomber à la tentation de laisser tomber ce qu’il était en train de faire, pour aller enlacer sa belle fleur et le couvrir de baisers. Et comme il aimait embrasser fiévreusement cet éphèbe, le dévorer et marquer son territoire en laissant quelques marques sur ce corps qu’il considérait parfait, indiquant ainsi, de manière visible, que cette terreur aux boucles brunes était à lui et rien qu’à lui. Mais parfois, en de rares occasions, l’ancien soldat aimait s’asseoir et pratiquer son activité dans le calme le plus total, que ce soit seulement pour quelques minutes ou plusieurs heures.

Malheureusement, cette nuit, il ne pourrait pas profiter longtemps de ce calme. La soirée avait pourtant été une longue série de câlins entre les deux amoureux, permettant d’assouvir leurs passions et envies, autant de fois et aussi longtemps qu’ils l’avaient désirés. Pensant ainsi que suite à ces activités physiques, Adam aurait été suffisamment fatigué pour dormir toute la nuit, Draco avait profité de son insomnie, pour se réfugier dans le salon et commencer cette activité nocturne auquel il s’adonnait actuellement. Mais, c’était mal connaître son amant, qui, après avoir marché sur la pointe des pieds, avait réussi à ne pas se faire voir, ni à se faire entendre, pour finalement arrivé derrière son homme adoré et l’enlacer doucement, se blottissant contre son dos avec délectation.

« J’ai froid… » Murmura Adam, posant sa tête sur l’une des épaules de son amant, avant de frotter sa joue contre la mâchoire de Draco, qui était recouverte d’une barbe bien taillée, laissant échapper un ronronnant de plaisir et de satisfaction.

Le jeune homme en profita pour respirer profondément l’odeur que dégageait la peau chaude de son ours, un parfum mentholé et très masculin, mais qui rappelait également, et de manière très étrange, le soleil et le sable chaud.

« Désolé, je pensais t’avoir assez fait hurler de plaisir ce soir, pour que tu dormes jusqu’à l’aube, répondit l’ancien soldat, esquissant un sourire en sentant un souffle chaud dans le creux de son cou et qui le chatouillait.  
\- Tu le sais pourtant, quel que soit le nombre de fois où tu me prends, je ne serais jamais fatigué de recevoir tes caresses ou tes fessées, mon ours, susurra le journaliste, commençant alors lécher et mordiller un lobe d’oreille qui se trouvait à proximité.  
\- Adam… Bébé… S’il te plait… Il est tard… » Grogna Draco, sentant que malgré toute la bonne volonté qu’il pourrait mettre pour rester concentré, celle-ci était en train de le quitter.

Il était l’heure pour lui de stopper son activité et de reprendre celle qui s’était achevée quelques heures plus tôt. Le jeune homme mis fin à son étreinte pour marcher à nouveau, s’avançant de manière extrêmement sensuelle, et ainsi faire face à son amant. Puis, il se mit à remonter lentement et lascivement le tee-shirt qu’il portait, dévoilant sous les yeux médusés de Draco, ses hanches, ses fesses et son excitation, montrant clairement l’état dans lequel il se trouvait, dû au fait de ne pas avoir pris la peine de remettre une culotte quand il était sorti du lit conjugal.

« S’il te plait, j’ai besoin de toi mon ours... J’ai si froid… Et tu es le seul qui sache si bien me réchauffer… » Implora Adam d’une voix chaude et langoureuse, tout en battant des cils pour attirer d’avantage l’attention.

Draco, qui avait la bouche entrouverte face à un tel spectacle, cessa alors définitivement son activité, sa volonté s’étant définitivement envolée, au moment où il avait aperçu cette chute de reins qui le rendait fou de désir. Il se leva pour mieux observer son ange, avant de commencer à sourire de manière féroce, se léchant les lèvres tel un prédateur qui s’apprêterait à bondir sur sa proie, tout en se régalant du spectacle que sa fleur lui offrait.

« Tu sais que si je t’attrape… Grogna à nouveau l’homme barbu.  
\- Alors attrape-moi. » Murmura Adam, après avoir coupé la parole à son ours.

Il adressa alors un clin d’œil coquin à son amant, avant de s’élancer vers leur chambre, dans un grand éclat de rire, sachant pertinemment que son homme ne tarderait pas à le poursuivre pour s’emparer de lui.


End file.
